Talk:Xunlai Agent (male)
I bought the upgrade on a Canthan character. I then logged in on a Tyrian character to put some more stuff into it, but couldn't access it. Went back to Kaineng and had to buy access! Is this a bug or does the upgrade need to be added on a per character basis? --221.84.170.134 05:30, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :Sounds like a bug... one I am sure they will fix in the next update if that's the case. storage is global to an account. --Jamie 05:31, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::The upgrade is per character Just as the regular vault was ~ Zero rogue x 05:38, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::Yeah, Tyrian characters need to get to LA and then take a boat to Kaineng before they can access it. -- Gordon Ecker 06:10, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::::But not every char get's an individual copy of the Material Tab like with the main storage vault, right? --Si Tacuisses 06:33, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::::It's just like the normal xunlai vault. Same vault for everyone, but it costs 50g per character to get access. And it isn't accessible without Factions. -- (talk) 07:06, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::::::ugh... what was I thinking... /doh... --Jamie 07:09, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :::::::THats wrong. I have NF/Proph, and I can access it. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.168.82.219 ( ) }. ::::::::Yes I think the original post was talking about materials storage when it was still a Factions-only feature. It's since been made available to people without a Factions account. Biscuits 04:07, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Family resemblance? It looks like they saved some developer time on the skins by using the same for Imperial Supply Master Kagno and the Xunlai Representatives. I don't think it's worth mentioning in the articles, but it made me chuckle. --- Barek (talk • ) - 08:12, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :By your reckoning it looks like all colonies in guild wars are related internally, serious case of in-breeding... --Jamie 08:17, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::That's what really killed off the Elonians. --Valentein 17:16, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Possible future expansion? Looks to me like this system of upgrades allows for another storage upgrade or two. Ideas on a postcard. I think the next upgrade should be...Dyes or Greens —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 81.76.50.74 (talk • ) 10:05, 16 July 2006 (CDT). :I can see dyes happening, but not greens - too many of `em around, they don't stack, there's bound to be more later on. Think in stacks. Maybe (hopefully!) Anet will makes runes stackable; I could definitely see the usefulness in that. --Black Ark 08:39, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::I agree with Blackart. It would save a lot a place but would not make much sens, the large number of them and why green over normal gold weapon and armor, I thing weapon and armor should stay in the normal storage. They should keep the new one for thing that stacks and that every char need, like keys and dyes.--'├ Aratak ┤' 08:46, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :::Butcherings of my name aside, you make a good point with the keys as well. Think there ought to be some kind of... misc-tab for all merchant-bought items? Keys, scrolls, dyes, alcohol, perhaps even things along the lines of salvage/ID-kits (that brings me to another thing: I'd really like it if, when dragging one salvage-kit onto another, it'd just get bunched together into a new stack; although that's neither here nor there. Gaile, if you're reading this, how `bout it? And don't forget stacking runes!). This, however, would be something that should be accessible to players of all campaigns; though it could well be "sold" at high-level areas. How high? Think "high level chest"-areas. Alright, I'm done brainfarting for now, you can take it from here if you like. --Black Ark 09:08, 17 July 2006 (CDT) :heh, I should've posted my speculations over here instead of on User_talk:Xeeron#User:Xeeron.2FGuild_Wars_Miners_and_Traders. I had guessed (in decreasing order of likelihood): a Dye vault, Keys vault, Collectable drop vault, Armor vault, Green item vault. --- Barek (talk • ) - 09:12, 17 July 2006 (CDT) ::xunlai post --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:22, 17 July 2006 (CDT) Inaccurate Info Due To Update I placed this in because of the new update allowing all Guild Wars accouts access to material storage http://www.guildwars.com/support/gameupdates/ Steelhammer 19:28, 30 October 2006 (CST) : The page is now accurate, so I've removed the tag. Biscuits 09:18, 23 November 2006 (CST) :: Added it back since these were renamed to Xunlai Agent. I guess the info should be merged into one article now. Biscuits 21:44, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :::Meh. I've made a few attempts at re-working this but I've not been happy with any of them. These are the various stances I've attempted: :::* This should be a legacy article with little text, pointing players to Xunlai Agent for more info. :::* These guys are actually the same as male Xunlai Agents, so the article should just be renamed to something like Xunlai Agent (male) or Xunlai Agent (upgrades) and all the info left in tact as it is still valid. :::* Just redirect to Xunlai Agent (somebody did this already but there is a lot of info here that would be silly to remove). ::: Biscuits 18:17, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::::Replying to myself again. This doesn't seem to have caught anybody's interest. If there are no replies today I am going to create a new Xunlai Agent (male) article and move all the contents of this article there. The main Xunlai Agent article will have a link there, and this article will be made into a legacy article (to prevent the links from the update notes being broken - although if nobody cares about that it can be deleted at a later time). Biscuits 06:19, 23 May 2007 (CDT)